Choices
by GHsuxrocks
Summary: I suck at summaries so there isn't one
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really watch GH anymore but my grandma is visiting and I caught a few episodes with her and all that did was remind me of a couple things: why I stopped watching in the first place and that I used to be fond of the show and most of the characters. It was that fondness that led me to discover fanfics and one of my favorites was a story in which Carly was a singer. The site which it was on is now defunct and I don't know if it was ever finished but I really enjoyed the few chapters that I read. Anyway that story is the inspiration for mine. And with the exception of Carly being a singer this is a completely different story.**

**P.S. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticisms are welcome**

* * *

><p><strong>GH- Port Charles, NY<strong>

Head Nurse Barbara "Bobbie" Spencer sighed as she saw the stack of paperwork sitting on her desk. It was times like this when she really misses just being a regular nurse. She loves all the perks of course that came with the promotion but hated the headache of more paperwork. She sat down at her desk and decides to make a quick call to check on her son Lucas who was feeling a little warm when she left home. As a nurse she knew he was probably fine but as a mother she was worried especially since the three year anniversary of her daughter, BJ's death was coming up. She had died as a result of her school van getting hit by a drunk driver.

The pain and the grief is something Bobbie still struggles with to this day. It had even affected her marriage to fellow medical personnel Dr. Tony Jones, though if she were completely honest with herself she would admit that her marriage wasn't exactly rock solid before BJ's death. They were currently divorced and sharing joint custody of Lucas. It was very difficult at first but they both wanted the best for him so they did the best they could to remain civil with each other.

Her gloomy thoughts were interrupted by the nanny picking up. She said what Bobbie's head already knew even though her heart told a different story: Lucas was fine. He was watching TV and she said a quick hello and reminded him of how much she loves him. She once again looked at the stack of paperwork and decided to go get a cup of coffee from the shop across the street. She was also hoping the fresh air would do her some good.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, FL<strong>

"So what's on the menu for tonight?"

Without opening her eyes she answers, "my bed."

"Ooh am I invited?"

Still with her eyes close she responds, "only if you don't mind getting shot."

"Damn girl! Why you gotta do a brotha like that?"

She finally opens her eyes and was about to respond but when she opens her mouth instead of words a yawn came out.

He chuckles a bit. "You're really tired huh"

"I feel like I could sleep for two days straight."

Carly better known as Caroline was exhausted and on her way home after a nine hour flight. She has just wrapped up her world tour of almost one year with only mini breaks in between legs. All she could think of was her head hitting her _own_ pillow in her _own_ bedroom in her _own_ home.

Her music career as a solo artist had taken off and she'd been running on fumes for the past month or so. Her solo debut album exceeded everyone's expectation including her own. She'd been part of a girl group for about five years when her and her group mates Gia and Natalie decided to take a break and do solo projects. They decided that no matter what happened they would still get back together and make at least one more group album. They each meant it and not because they felt obligated but because they were all friends and loved being in the group.

Both Gia and Natalie's album were released before hers and were very successful and while she was happy for them she was now put under tremendous pressure by herself and the record label to do as good as them or better. So she worked her ass off to make her album and was really proud of her efforts until the day of presentation to her record label when one of the execs told her that she would be lucky to even go gold because there wasn't even one hit on there.

To say she was devastated would be an understatement. She was crushed beyond belief. She walked out of the meeting in a daze barely hearing the words of encouragement her manager and assistant were trying to give her. She went back to her apartment and cried for what seemed like hours. She'd even turned off her cell phone after the first two calls which were from her brother. She figured her manager had called him and told him what happened but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

Later that night after she'd finished crying, she took a bath and weighed her options. She could either lay down and take whatever the label throw at her or she could take matters into her own hands. So what did she do?

She leaked the song that she wanted to be the first single over the internet. It was a risky move that had the potential to backfire and piss of the label even more but at this point she didn't care. The exec's words kept on replaying in her head but she really believed that the album was good and just needed to be heard by the fans. She was right.

She got really good feedback with both fans and critics alike loving the sound. The label took notice and even though they were unhappy with what she did they gave her permission to shoot the video for the single and the rest was history. The album went platinum a month after its release date and eventually moving four million units in the states alone. A world tour was followed and she also won five Grammys including best new artist.

* * *

><p><strong>GH-Port Charles, NY<strong>

Bobbie got off the elevator and sees the hospital and town gossip Amy Vinning at the nurses' station. She hopes to make it back to her office without being stop by the woman and she almost did. Almost.

"Oh my God Bobbie! Have you heard what happen?"

Bobbie forces herself not to roll her eyes and turns around to face her. "What happened Amy?"

"Jason Quartermaine was shot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thx everyone for the reviews and for adding the story to your alerts. And all my medical knowledge is from google so if I get anything wrong you know who to blame**

* * *

><p><strong>GH-Port Charles, NY<strong>

"Alan it's me again. Please call me as soon as you get this message." Monica ends the call and looks around the waiting room thinking back to the last time she was there waiting to hear the fate of Jason's life.

It was a little over two years ago when he had almost lost his life in a car accident caused by her other son A.J. It was a mother's worst nightmare. She'd spent weeks sitting by his bedside praying that he would wake up after he'd fell into a coma and was overjoyed when her prayers were finally answered except for the one small glitch of him having amnesia. He didn't recognize her or anyone else for that matter.

The damaged done to his temporal lobe was pretty extensive and irreversible and up until an hour ago her biggest wish was for Jason to remember her and the rest of the family. Now she was just hoping he'll survive memory or no memory.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and look up only to find the sympathetic eyes of her best friend staring back at her.

"Sorry."

Bobbie sits down in the empty chair next to her and puts her arm around her. She'd rushed down to the emergency room as soon as Amy finished telling her what she knew which was only that Jason was shot.

Bobbie looks around and notices that there weren't any other Quartermaines around. She knew Alan was out of town on a medical conference but figured the rest of the family would be there.

"Where's everyone?"

"A.J. went to get some coffee and I called Alan and left him a message but he hasn't called back yet. Ned's out of town on business and Emily is on a school trip."

"What about Edward and Lila?"

"You know Edward still recovering from the heart attack so I don't want to say anything to them yet until I know more."

"So what do know so far?"

"Only that he was shot in the stomach and a passerby found him on pier 51 bleeding and unconscious."

"I didn't know he was back in town."

"Me neither." Bobbie hears the pain in her voice and squeezes her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, FL<strong>

"So you sure you're just planning on going to bed?"

"Where else would I be going?"

"Oh I don't know, probably the same place you go whenever you pull one of your disappearing acts."

Groaning audibly she says, "Dre I'm freaking exhausted and the only the place I'm going is my bed."

"Yeah, haven't I heard that before."

"Whatever man. Goodnight," she says dismissively.

"Goodnight." He sees her looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"Uh you need to leave so I can lock up and set the alarm."

"I'm not going anywhere." He moves around her and picks up his bag by the door that she'd failed to notice.

Now annoyed she asks, "What do you mean you're not going anywhere?"

"Your brother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asks knowing that she wasn't going to like whatever he was about to say.

It was now Dre's turn to groan. He'd told Nick to tell her because he knows how difficult and stubborn she can be.

"He and I decided that I should stick closer to you until we find out who's sending you those flowers." He winces when he realizes his choice of word and rush to clarify what he means but it was already too late.

"You and him decided? What the fuck am I child?"

"Carly..." he begins but stops when she holds up her hand.

"I don't wanna hear it."

She walks over to the front door and opens it motioning with her hand for him to leave. Nothing irritates her more than people making decisions for her. And her brother knows this all too well which is probably why he didn't say anything when she spoke to him earlier.

Dre stood in his spot and tries one more time.

"It was the wrong choice of verb Carly but I don't think you realize how serious this is."

"How serious what is. Some guy sends me flowers and that's cause for alarm?"

"First of all, you don't know if it was a guy. And secondly, the flowers were at every stop with the same vague note. Are you telling me you don't find that strange?"

Not willing to concede anything she says "no, and if it wasn't a guy why would some chick send me flowers?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"Well you can figure it out someplace else."

"Carly…"

"No. You're leaving and that's final."

Dre really looks at her and sees she's not going to budge, sighs and heads for the door.

Turning around he asks "will you at least give me a call if you change your mind about going out?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she says for the last time.

He gave her a look of disbelief but knew he was beat so he left hoping she was telling the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>GH-PC, NY<strong>

It was over two hours since A.J. had found out Jason was shot. As he waits to hear any news about Jason's condition he can't help but feel guilty even though he wasn't the one to pull the trigger. But it was now added to the list of things he would continue to blame himself for until the day he dies. He was brought out of his self pity when Dr. Wilson came out to speak to the family. A.J. had learned his name from the intake nurse but didn't know him personally. He looks to be somewhere around late twenties early thirties with dirty blonde hair. A.J. watches him as he approach them trying to pick up on any clue as to what he might say. He silently prays that it would be good news.

* * *

><p>Mark Wilson couldn't remember a time when he didn't want to be a doctor. Ever since he was a kid he was fascinated by how the body works and would always ask his parents questions about it. Mostly they would tell him that it was just something God created. He suspected that they told him that out of lack of knowledge rather than any religious belief as he had never seen either of them go to any religious institution or even pray. Not even when his father was dying and the local pastor had visited and suggested they pray. Mark sr. had closed his eyes out of respect but as soon as the pastor left he told his son not to sit around and hope and pray for anything to happen but to go out and make it happen. And that was exactly what he did. After high school he went full steam ahead into college and then medical school. When he graduated it was the happiest day of his life until his first surgery without supervision. He'd operated on an elderly man who was in a car accident and the high he got from telling the family that the man was going to be alright was the best ever. It was moments like that he lives for and dreads the ones like what he'd currently found himself in. This one was going to be especially difficult considering his patient's parents were his bosses. He sees Monica and Bobbie sitting down and heads in their direction.<p>

They saw him coming and stood up. He acknowledges Bobbie with a nod and turns to Monica.

"Dr. Quartermaine, I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

Monica nods and urges him to continue.

"Jason is out of surgery. He's lost a lot of blood and suffered hemorrhagic shock and we almost lost him twice but were able to resuscitate both times. He's now receiving a transfusion and the next twenty-four hours are going to be very critical."

"But he's going to be okay right?" A.J. asks.

Dr. Wilson turns to the new voice and recognizes A.J. Though he didn't know the young man he'd heard a lot about him from all the hospital gossip since working at G.H.

Not wanting to lie to the family or give them false hope he simply states, "The bullet did a lot of damage Mr. Quartermaine. It went through your brother's stomach, through the major branch of his abdominal aorta, through his pancreas and out his back."

"Oh my God," Monica cries out.

A.J. looks over to his mom and sees Bobbie hugging her. He looks back at the doctor and realizes what the man didn't say. He could feel his hands begin to shake and shove them into his coat pockets. What he wouldn't give for a drink now.

Caught up in their own feelings of despair no one notices the man that was lurking around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Miami, FL<strong>

After Dre left Carly had taken a bath and was about to fall asleep when the phone rang. She reaches out blindly until she found it and answers without looking at the caller ID.

An unfamiliar voice asks, "Uh is this Carly?"

"Who wants to know?"

"This is Johnny, Jason's friend. He gave me your number in case of an emergency."

This instantly woke her up. "What's wrong?"


End file.
